Scorpius and Rose
by Zlitzen321
Summary: Romeo and Juliet allusional poem/story. Traditional R&J ending  suicide etc , written for an English thing. Scorpius and Rose pairing, because who else would make excellent star-crossed lovers?  besides Dramione, perhaps, but they were already taken  :/


**Disclaimer: I am not British; in fact I have never set foot on the continent of Europe. Ergo, this is not JKRowling, though I do believe that she is the awesomest, most geniusy person EVER! :)**

**AN: This is based off of Romeo and Juliet, so if character death and suicide bother you, read no further! For those of you who bothered to stick around, I had to write some sort of allusion to Romeo and Juliet and this baby was born. I love Rose/Scorpius pairings because they are very "forbidden" and kind of R&J-esque, though honestly, if they just told the truth to their parents, then everything would have been fine in the end. Okay, so maybe their families would disown them, but hey, they'd still be alive! Moving on to the story, hope you enjoy!**

**Scorpius and Rose**

My father's parting words,

The last thing that I heard,

Before boarding the Hogwarts Express,

Was to never associate with a Malfoy,

As it would end in great distress.

%

But to the boy I was to hate,

Hate came a little late,

And so I, Rose Weasley, fell in love,

With a most obnoxiously pretentious boy,

Whose hair was as white as a dove.

%

Star-crossed lovers were we,

So we decided to flee,

And leave Europe at the end of our seventh year.

T'was a plan with which we had always toyed

To take away our familial fear.

%

Yet a fiend of fate intervened,

And a great struggle gained regime;

A struggle between "good" and "evil".

So Scorpius and I decided to make a ploy

To see our families with more sense than anvils.

%

We married straight away,

T'was to be the happiest day

That I would have in my life,

But both sides sought to annoy

So it ended in sadness and strife.

%

My sweet, sweet love hurt a few,

Yet I do not blame him, for we hurt too.

The darkness covered my lover's sun,

And took away his boyhood joy

When we learned the struggle was far from done.

%

They caught us together

In the most dreadful weather,

And immediately assumed the worst;

Thinking my lover a thief of purity sent to destroy,

Both families caused us much hurt.

%

He died rescuing me from my childhood home,

So now I stand here all alone

With a dagger and a pen;

That they might know our love was no decoy

And that we were sealed with a secret amen.

%

"I just wish that they had talked to us." Hermione Granger-Weasley murmured, sniffing into her tissue.

"I don't think they felt like they could, Hermione. Tensions and tempers were running high, and they were probably afraid that you wouldn't listen." Ginny said in a calming tone while rubbing circles on her sister-in-law's back.

"Oh, here comes his mother. What do say to her? We've never even met before and our children were _married_."

"You're going to be okay; you're a strong woman, Hermione."

Nodding, then taking a breath to compose herself, Hermione blew her nose and met Mrs. Malfoy's gaze straight on.

She was a proud woman, though she held an air of grief about her that few could even begin to understand. But Hermione could. It was the grief of knowing that you have outlived your child, and nothing hurt worse.

"I am extremely sorry for your loss," Mrs. Malfoy began, "From what I hear, Rose was a very lovely girl; very smart too."

"She was," Hermione said quietly, "And your son too, Scorpius must have been a marvelous person for my daughter to,,, to…."

"Kill herself?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled sympathetically, "He was; under any other circumstances, I might be inclined to follow in your daughter's footsteps."

Hermione held back a gasp of shock; instead, she simply shook her head. She understood the feeling of desolation, like there was nothing left to live for, though for her, there was much left to live for. Thoughts of Ron and Hugo danced around in her brain, giving her something to hold onto. Hermione felt great sympathy towards Mrs. Malfoy, who now had no children of her own whatsoever.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Astoria. I think we can say we've earned the privilege of being on first name terms."

Hermione nodded, "Astoria, then. About what happened to Scorpius-"

"It was an accident. No one will ever know who fired the fatal spell, and it's probably better that way. For everyone."

Hermione nodded in agreement, then stretched her hand out to the pale woman standing next to her. Astoria hesitated for a slight second, before she placed her hand in Hermione's open palm and squeezed.

Whilst standing over the graves of their children, the two women from two entirely separate worlds found companionship in an unspoken rival, and found peace through shared pain.

They would go on to force their husbands to be amiable, and bring peace between the warring families.

One of the most recent additions to the case of love conquering hate can be found in a cemetery not far from Hogsmeade. It is a statue, a perfect likelyness of Rose and Scorpius Malfoy dancing together on their wedding day mere minutes before they heard the news that would change their lives forever.

Young couples often visit them and put a wreath of flowers over Rose's head, in hopes that their love will not end in such a tragic manner. The statue has become part of the atmosphere of Hogsmeade, yet another reminder of how ancient grudges can have dire consequences. A lesson the world would be sorry to forget.

**AN 2: Sorry about the percentage signs, it was the only way the stupid poem would format correctly. It is 2am and I need to be up before 6:45 this morning so my brain is a little fried and this is pretty much unedited, so I'm sorry about any stupid mistakes that I may have made, but I wanted to get this posted. So please, please, please review. That whole 'if you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all' principle doesn't apply here, so tell me how you feel in your lovely review :)**


End file.
